alamas gemelas nosotros pero si nos odiamos o no?
by alicexxshun
Summary: que pasaría si un día tu y tu alma gemela se  toparan pero se terminar odiando y tus amigos se enamoran de sus amigos y de repeso el fuera tu  profesor creo que la pasarías algo mal o no... esto le paso a alice gehabich
1. conociendo a tu alma gemela?

_**ANTES QUE NADA QUICIERA INFORMAR QUE ESTE YA LE HIZE UNAS CORRECIONES Y YA SE ENTIENDE MUCHO MAS QUE ANTES LEANLO Y DEJEN**_

_**REVIEWS**_

Shun pov

Iba corriendo pues llegar a tarde y de seguro runo y dan me iban a matar sin contar, Que julie me iba a torturar con su es de mal gusto llegar tarde shuny a demás recuerda que tenemos visita de Billy etc. de pronto sentí un suave roce y un de vil chapoteo me gire y vi como una chica se cayó al lago no puede ser…,

Chica: auxilio no s nadar dijo muy asustada

Shun: ya voy dije muy mal humorado

Chica: grac Gracias dijo con dificultad la mire estaba empapada intente no mirar pero me fue imposible

Shun: me llamo shun kazami

Chica: y yo Alice gehabich

Shun: bueno Alice me tengo que ir

Alice: gracias por salvarme es que un TONTO me empujo

Shun: pues Alice yo fui el TONTO que te empujo dije mirando esperaba que su reacción fuera pedir disculpas etc. pero envés de eso ella pareció molestarse

Alice: fuiste tu fíjate dijo muy enojada

Shun: pues de nada te salve la vida dije empezando a molestarme

Alice: pues no hubiera estado en peligro si no me hubieras tirado al lago en primer lugar

Shun: tu culpa no te pares a las orillas de los lagos dije muy molesto

Alice: ja! A pesar de todo y me culpas eres un imbécil

Shun: me quedar a aquí discutiendo pero resulta que tengo que irme fue un desagradable DISGUSTO conocerte dije asiendo una reverencia paraqué se enojara

Alice: pues shun fue el más DESGRADABLE y Horripilante DESAGRADO de haberme topado contigo en una noche TAN bonita como esta QUE irritación haberte cono sido dijo mientras se acercaba cada vez más a mí hasta el punto en que dijo

- sabes no note tus feos ojos dorados mira eso no es muérdago- dijo apuntando a una rama que estaba justo arriba de nosotros- en ese momento me beso ese aunque jamás lo admitiera era MI PRIMER BESO y me lo robo una chica a la que odio?

Se separo de mí y yo esta aun en estado de shock corrió y fue tras un taxi lo cogió y se fue mire el reloj 8:00 o no tengo 20 minutos para llegar es chica me las va a pagar y muy caro pensé shun mientras salía a correr


	2. no puede ser?

Capitulo 2

Llegue corriendo al restaurante sin dejar de pensar en esa chica que me "_BESO"_

Al entrar vi a julie abrasando a dan y a Billy un poco celoso, a demás del hecho que dan es un tonto porque Billy estaría celoso

-hola shuny – dijo julie mientras se me tiraba enzima

Hola a todos- dije quitándomela de enzima

Oye shun, llegas muy pero muy temprano- dijo dan algo enojado

Me tope con una chica y me distrajo- dije algo nervioso

Una chica, genial ahora solo somos 3 los tontos que no tienen novia- dijo ace apareciendo de repente

Ella no es mi novia-dije algo rojo

Oye como que 3, dijo Billy

Perdón 2—dijo ace divertido

Quienes pregunto dan-

Tú y yo- dijo ace algo molesto

No yo creo que solo eres tú, porque Danny ya consiguió novia se llama runo la chica del auto bus-dijo julie pícaramente dándole un codazo a dan

Dan con novia o genial, por cierto shun como se llama tu "_novia"_- DIJO ACE PICARMENTE

Ella no es mi novia dijo shun sobresaltado

Apuesto a que si-dijo ace un poco enojado

No- dijo shun

Si- dijo ace

No-dijo shun

Si-dijo ace

No-dijo shun

No-dijo ace

Si-dijo shun

Ja gane dijo ace triunfalmente

Ella no es mi novia y el hecho de que me haya besado no te incumbe, además ese beso ni me gusto-dijo shun para luego taparse la boca de lo que avía dicho

Espera ya se besaron- dijo dan sobresaltado

Olvídenlo dije mientras me sentaba y todos me miraban con cara de :0

El rato pasó muy ameno hasta que

Mira Danny es tu novia runo dijo julie gritando

Me gire y me impacte al lado de la supuesta novia de dan estaba esa "chica"

No lo podía creer ya esta total mente rojo hasta que sus ojos se posaron en mí y yo me quede quieto mirando a era perfecta siguió hasta mí y me miro

Eres tu el imbécil que me tiro al lago-dijo enfada

Ja y tú la niña sin modales de siempre- dije mas enojado

Que acaso no te enseñaron que una dama no se le trata así-dijo con actitud superiorita ría

Perdón pero no veo damas aquí solo estas tu y no eres una "dama" si se le puede decir así-dije ya enojado

Jajaja- rio ella algo fingida y forzada pero perfecta risa- apuesto a que no dejas de pensar en el beso que te di dijo- ella muy divertida

Un "_beso" _a eso le llamas beso creo que besa mejor una piedra que tu- dije enojado

Mira no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces niño- dijo ardiendo en rabia

Estaba tan divertida la noche hasta que me tope con ti go señorita… fui interrumpido

Por unos labios dulces pero a la vez fogosos correspondí aquel simple rose cruce mis manos sobre su cintura y ella enredo sus manos en mi cuello

Sentí como se alejaba de mi abrí mis ojos y ella estaba muy roja ¿cómo pude dejarme llevar por ese beso?

Y ahora dirás que ese beso no te gusto- dijo mientras salía

Del local y me dejaba medio alterado y deseando mas pero ya lo obtendría o si ya lo obtendría 2 pueden jugar este juego mi querida

Espera dije mientras la perseguía y la tome del brazo- cómo te llamas

Mi nombre es Alice gehabich -dijo algo apenada- y el tu yo

Me llamo shun kazami -dije

Al día siguiente

Me encontraba leyendo la lista de mis estudiantes cuando…_no puede ser la lista decía el nombre de Alice gehabich_

Esto era ir lejos pero me daría una oportunidad de vengarme

O si vengarme 2 pueden jugar Alice 2 podemos jugar


	3. venganza

DOS SON MULTITUD

SHUN POV

Iba corriendo por favor no iba a perdérmela cara de esa chica cuando viera que soy su maestro

Le va a dar un paro cardiaco pensé mientras entraba al instituto

Alice pov

Comencé a correr era obvio que no contaba con runo para que me despertara pues la chica estaba traumada con lo de dan o eso me dijo

_Flas back_

_Oye ten más cuidado dijo runo por el chico que la avía tirado a una silla_

_Perdón respondió el joven es que yo no quería que julie se sentara con migo_

_Y ami que me importa dijo runo mas enojada_

_Que mal educado soy me llamo dan kuso y usted pregunto algo rojo ya que runo era muy linda_

_Yo me llamo runo misaki a y el resto del auto bus se fueron ablando_

_Fin del flas back_

Llegue al salón el maestro ya estaba ahí, runo julie y mirra estaban sentadas y me hicieron señas de que estaba muerta…

Señorita dijo el maestro muy enojado se me helo la sangra al reconocer esa _**VOS**_

Me gire y estaba ahí ese perfecto chico que ya tantas veces avía burlado esta vez iba a ser diferente el iba a tener su venganza y Hera lo justo me había portado muy altanera con el…

Que – dije tan altanera como siempre

Esta usted castigada- dijo algo enojado por mi actitud

Y porque si solo llegue 3 minutos tarde-dije algo mas asustada pero los supe disimular

- Ja ahora es mas el reproche está castigada toda la semana

- qué?-dije algo mas asustada

Ahora reprocha de nuevo que le parece un mes-dijo ya divertido por ese hecho de estarse vengando

Un mes –grite asustada

Ahora grita está castigada TODO es semestre que opina, fuera de eso será mi asistente- dijo casi burlándose por mi expresión de susto…

-bien dije- muy enojada shun pasó por un lado mío y me susurro al oído sin que nadie se percatara de este hecho-_**ja dos pueden jugar este juego no crees Alice…**_

El día transcurrió muy rápido y me quede En el colegio por el simple hecho de estar castigada

Porque tan feliz le pregunte a shun-

Por el hecho de que estoy planeando cuidadosamente la venganza de tus 2 besos ya me vengue del primero que pasa ahora con el segundo dijo mirándome muy divertido…

_SHUN POV_

_Xx ja ya verás Alice tu 2 venganza será más divertida y mucho mas deliciosa pensé mientras a observe a Alice xX_

SE QUE ESTA CORTO PERO MAÑANA SUBO LA CONTI Y SI CASI NO E PUESTO DANXRUNO NI ACEXMIRA PERO YA NESTO LLEGARA SU TURNO ENSERIO Y ESTA UN POCO CONFUSO PERO MAÑANA SERA MAS LARO Y DIVERTIDO, ME SENTRARE MAS EN DAN Y RUNO PERO LOGICO QUE HABRA SHUNXALICE Y DEMACIADO LOSS QUIERO DEJES REIVIEWS

**CAP DE MAÑANA**

_**DAN Y RUNO NOVIOS?**_


	4. miradas insistentes

_**Miradas insistentes**_

….

Hace una semana aproximada mente que el señor "perfecto" y yo nos conocimos pero a pesar, de que todos somos amigos estas relaciones son complicadas pero por fin, Entendí la complicada relación entre mis amigos y el señor "perfecto":

Dan, Shun, ace, barón, Billy son maestros ellos son amigos de julie…, julie es amiga de runo, mía, y de mirra… dan y runo se conocieron gracias a que

_**Flash back**_

_Dan no quería sentarse al lado de julie, en el auto bus escolar entonces vio un puesto vacio, en el que estaba sentada una amiga de julie, pensó que era su mejor escapatoria… así se conocieron..._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Bien ya entendí al menos una pareja... sigamos con otra que tal ace y mirra

Se conocieron algo extraño

_**Flash back**_

_Estábamos en el restaurant puesto que ese era el día en que conocía mi querido "amigo" Shun…_

_Me encontraba muy ocupada peleando como para darme cuenta de que estaban haciendo mis amigas_

_Dan y runo estaban conversando animadamente_

_Pero mirra estaba con un chico llamado ace el era el profesor de matemáticas_

_Parecía una charla muy animada sin contar que parecía que estaban coqueteando…_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Una segunda pareja que ya comprendí, que tal vamos por la tercera…

Algo me saco de mis pensamientos, el recordar donde estaba me encontraba en sala de maestros esperando al Profesor de química, POR QUE COMO ESTOY CASTIGADA "cortesía del señor perfecto", ahora soy su asistente

- Vamos, -dijo el señor perfecto mirando me directamente a los ojos

-si dije estando en una especie de trance

El camino al salón de química fue SILENCIOSO

Al llegar al salón de química me senté lo más adelante posible…

Shun estaba acomodándose la corbata

-ja! el señor perfecto no se sabe acomodar la corbata- dije bajito según yo pero todos voltearon a mirarme y luego Shun se acerco a mi puesto puso su cara a pocos centímetros de la mía

-y usted sabe acomodar una corbata, señorita gehabich- que rayos podía hacer si yo lo había retado ahora debía aceptarlo

-si yo sé y lo hago mejor que usted – dije retándolo

-tks- dijo mientras se iba y continuaba con la lección…

Toda la clase el no despegaba sus ojos de mi, estoy segura de que todos lo notaron…

Wow Alice el profesor de química te comió con la mirada…-me dijo runo y mira al uní sonido pícaramente

….

Avanzamos hasta la clase de matemáticas profesor- ace-

-muy bien estudiantes, ustedes, van a hacer un trabajo en parejas solo un apersona se hará sola pues lo demás en parejas hombre, mujer-

-muy bien, yo me hare contigo-dijeron algunos chicos-

-No chicos yo seleccionare a los estudiantes- dijo ace no sé porque pero mi intuición me decía que mirra se quedaría sola, no puse atención a las parejas hasta que oí

-runo y Keith, Alice y Klaus, julie y jake - oh genial me toco con Klaus…, el es bueno para matemáticas…

-muy bien cuanto lo siento pero mirra clay se quedo sola…-ja di en el blanco

…

En clase de castellano profesor- dan-

- Muy buenos días jóvenes, les traje un pequeño regalo, un hermoso proyecto individual…-dijo eso ultimo nos atemorizo a todos

- es de escribir a la persona que mas odian, y la que mas aman les preguntaran a esas dos personas todo sobre ella y su vida...luego las compararan y me dirán por la odian o aman – genial yo ya tenía un candidato para esa pregunta… adivinen de quien se trata….

…

Sala de maestros

-oye Shun, oí lo de Alice y tu corbata te dejaron bien peinadito no! -dijo dan casi riéndose ( la expresión " te dejaron bien peinadito" quiere decir que ganaron en una discusión oral)

- jajá, retaron a Shun bueno esa chica comenzó a caerme bien…, por eso la puse con Klaus en el trabajo de matemáticas así sacara una buena nota, y podrá pasar con ese chico bastante tiempo…-dijo ace haciendo énfasis en tiempo y mucho para molestar a Shun

-QUE TU HICISTE QUE?, dijo Shun muy alterado- QUE pusiste a Alice con quien dijo Shun casi gritando….

-ya tranquilo viejo solo es un trabajo además no que a ti no te gustaba a Alice-dijo picara mente

…

Sala de maestros en la tarde

Oye ace me dijo que tu y un tal Klaus van a hacer un trabajo justos…-ja el estaba celoso

-si él es el mejor de salón en esa materia y además está muy bueno-dije sin poder aguantarme la risa ante el gesto de Shun

-enserio dijo poniéndose a tras de mi me susurro al oído – créeme "esto es cuestión de química" dijo contra mi cuello

"el señor perfecto encontró mi punto débil"

-enserio creíste que yo te compartiría ALICE…-DIJO SEUDTORAMENTE

O genial ahora tenía el poder absoluto sobre mí, y esos labios esos deliciosos labios que yo ya había probado antes en serio quería probarlos de nuevo y casi inconscientemente…, me aceruque a probarlos … el beso no duro mucho ya que sentimos que la puerta se abria…

Y … falsa alarma era el viento que movió la perilla…

-ja! Parece que tenemos una desesperada por aquí dijo mientras me asechaba mas – me encanta

_**Y bien que les pareció enredado si ya lo sé en fin quisiera saber que opinan sobre esto enserio quiero saber opiniones, ideas estoy corta de imaginación se que dije que en esta dan y runo se volverían novios pero es que bueno decidí que había mucho más que explicar antes de eso, pero bueno en el próximo cap les dejare claro eso en fin espero que les guste… en bien me cometarios que les cuesta el botoncito esta alla bajo**_

_**Esta abierto para ideas, amenazas criticas lo que quieran**_

_**Si quieren enviarme una idea háganlo por mensaje privado todas la ideas son bien recibidas**_

_**Las quiere su amiga**_

_**Alicexxxshun**_

_**Dejen revieiws**_

Besos bye


	5. comienza el juego parte uno

_Si yo de nuevo… en fin es que usualmente me demoro como 1 mes en actualizar pero esta vez quiero terminar ya el fic por que mire mi agenda y se supone que iría en cap 10! Y apenas voy en el 5 , 5 caps de atraso … __** fuera de eso quisiera informar que corregí al fin el capitulo uno asique vuélvanlo a leer porfavor**_

_**En fin antes que nada quisiera decirles a todos**__: 1 que estoy haciendo otros fanfics que están dedicados esas personas ya saben de quien hablo, sus nombres son el primero es__** " fix me"( en español "fíjate en mi") **__el segundo es__** " encerrados y desesperados" **__, el tercero es__** " entrevista con los battle**__" y el cuarto__** " una chica hace lo que una chica debe hacer" **__y el quinto y último__** "s + a x dolor= igual a amor…" pondré los sumaris al fin del capitulo**_

_Y lo 2 que tengo para decirles es que le pido perdón a shunxfabia es decir a pesar de que me robaste todas mis ideas y las adaptas de a shunxfabia, shunxruno y danxalice… y te metiste a mi cuenta borraste los documentos y publicaste mis historias sin mi permiso y con parejas las cuales no me agradan creo que yo no tenía derecho de decir que eras un "tonta" pero bueno lo siento por haberte dicho "tonta" pero por favor no me robes mas mis ideas ni las adaptes a parejas que odio…_

_Sin más que decir… aquí el cap._

…

" _**2 podemos jugar este juego, shun querido el juego de , odio , amor y seducción… al final quizás ya no hay más que pronunciar , más que un misterioso " de acuerdo"**_

Capitulo 5

_Que comience la "Química"_

Estaba sentada, en el salón de química, esperando a que sonara el timbre estaba dispuesta a exigirle el "señor perfecto" una explicación por lo de anoche quien se creía para hacerme eso

_**Flash back**_

_-ja! Parece que tenemos una desesperada por aquí dijo mientras me asechaba mas – me encanta-_

_- enserio, miren quien habla…-dije bastante cerca de sus labios_

_Shun sonrió, me hacer que a su rostro mas y mas hasta que… sentí como si me cayera reaccione y note que shun ya no estaba y en su lugar había una nota escrita que decía_

"_sé que cuando veas esto yo ya me abre ido sabes la venganza es dulce…,_

_Besos ya que no obtuviste el tuyo"…_

_**Fin del Flash back**_

Oh si shun quería jugar a la seducción, las mentiras y lógico la venganza… siempre existe el refrán

"2 podemos jugar este mismo juego shun kazami"

…

El timbre sonó a los pocos minutos y luego entro en profesor de química el "señor perfecto"

-muy buenos días alumnos como están?- dijo mientras entraba- que tal la pasaron anoche ,le hicieron alguna maldad a alguien- dijo mirando hacia sus cosas con una sonrisa claramente dibujada en su rostro sabia que esa no era una pregunta si no una afirmación haciendo referencia a mi

El comenzó a arreglarse la corbata como de costumbre… todos voltearon a verme de seguro pensarían que yo tenía algún comentario gracioso Asia shun, pues no se equivocaban yo tenía uno y era bastante bueno…

- JA! Parece que usted si hizo alguna maldad profesor-dije casi entre dientes con toda ira contenida

-señorita gehabich, por que no me sorprende su altanería-dijo mientras caminaba hacia mí con una sonrisa triunfal

-no lo sé, pero esa no fue mi pregunta… señor perfecto-esto último lo dije casi tosiendo al no poder contener la risa de la expresión de sorpresa que tenía el rostro de shun…

-SEÑORITA está usted castigada…-dijo triunfalmente

-si claro cómo va a castigarme si yo ya estoy castigada por su culpa todo el año y no tiene derecho a castigarme más de un año-dije parándome de mi asiento

El pareció sorprendido y agacho la cabeza, al principio me sentí ganadora hasta que una curva se formo en su rostro una sonrisa única y halagadora

-tiene usted razón, pero ahora yo le tengo otra no puedo castigarla usted es mi asistente y de paso tiene más trabajo que los otros, pero olvida que puedo…-no lo deje continuar

-que suspenderme, porque expulsarme no creo- dije como si nada me interesara

- que suspenderla no me haga reír, eso sería un premio…-otra vez lo interrumpí

-si tiene usted razón no verlo por unos días wow eso sería como ir al cielo- dije como si en serio fuera asi

-sabe que más bien siéntese y cállese-dijo dándose media vuelta para seguir con lla lección

-si señor perfecto- dije sentándome

- sabe que pensándolo bien ya tengo su castigo señorita gehabich….

_**Muy, muy mala si lo se quieren dejar sus amenazas a muerte por favor déjenlas abajo en el botoncito que esta abierto para lo que quieran por favor reviews siii**_

_**Por favor no les cuesta nada así como iba diciendo por favor léanse de nuevo el primer capi para que lo entiendan mas ya le hice unas correcciones gramaticales en fin como les dije les voy a dejar el**_

_**Sumary de los nuevos fansfics**_

_**Fanfic numero uno**_

_**"ENTRVISTA"  
**_

_**es una lista de entrevistas que, te mostraran el otro lado de las caras de los peleadores y descubriremos algunos secretos un tantos pervertidos SXA , DXR ,AXM ,JXB ,RXF Y MUCHAS PAREJAS MAS**_

_**segundo fanfic**_

_**los peleadores están encerrados y lógico que están, muy aburridos pero para algunos es más fácil controlarse ,algunos comen otros incluso pelean bakugan, algunos piensan en ropa mientras otros disfrutan el molestar, pero hay otros que no necesitan eso porque ya encontraran una mejor manera de pasar el tiempo … - verdad Alice- **_

_**el tercero fix me (fije en mi)**_

_**los últimos deseos antes de cruzar un portal que no sabes si vas a regresar…el jamás, demostró mucho interés en mi porque tuve tan confiada de que cuando volviera el volvería por mi?, se que lo amo, y por ser el jamás lo olvidare haré lo que pueda por convertirme en una peleadora y estar a tu lado darme la oportunidad de protegerte… y se preguntar por qué hago todo eso es para que el se fix me ( fije en mi)**_

_**El cuarto fanfic, Una chica hace lo que una chica debe hacer**_

_**quien se cree para , irse así como así y luego volver como sin nada quizás con el mismo derecho que él se cree dueño de mi… por que por más que lo niegue el siempre fue el dueño de mi frágil corazón**_

_**el quinto y último s + a x dolor= igual a amor**_

_**ojos dorados, tés morena, simpático y amable sin olvidar frio y reservado el chico perfecto o casi lo olvido es mi profesor de química fuera de mi alcance, pero una chica que necesita algo de amor es decir una chica " desesperada" no toma en cuenta eso**_

_**-te amo-…. – yo igual-**_

_**por favor reviews**_

_**por favor reviews**_

_**por favor reviews**_

_**por favor reviews siii**_

_**por favor dejen **_

_**por favor reviews**_

_**por favor reviews bye los quiere alicexxshun**_


End file.
